This application is for a five year renewal of an institutional training grant in cancer epidemiology, now in its eighteenth year. We proposed to expand the program to address the growing challenges of training investigators in the expanding field of cancer epidemiology, prevention and control. Three training tracks will be offered: cancer etiology and prevention, genetic epidemiology of cancer and cancer control. Students will begin their program with a didactic schedule of courses designed for each area of concentration after which they carry out research in a relevant area. The program is based in the Department of Epidemiology of The Johns Hopkins University School of Hygiene and Public Health. Its faculty represents, in addition to epidemiology, the disciplines of medicine, virology, biostatistics, genetics, and nursing. The program continues to provide pre- and post graduate training to highly qualified students. Students in the training program may be degree candidates for master's or doctoral degrees or postdoctoral fellows. Graduates of the program occupy major positions in the U.S. and around the world in both academia and government agencies and institutions. The program benefits from a close liaison with multiple departments in the School of Public Health and the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. A large and varied cancer epidemiology research program offers candidates many opportunities for thesis research. The multi-disciplinary approach to training is exemplified by the faculty preceptors who have primary and joint appointments in the Departments of Epidemiology, Environmental Health Sciences, Health Policy and Management, Oncology and Medicine. All trainees will follow a basic core curriculum which includes courses in epidemiologic and biostatistical methods, a multi-level course series of methods and issues in cancer epidemiology, prevention and control, and ethical issues in the conduct of research. Additional required courses will depend on their chosen training track. The program at Johns Hopkins is designed to provide multi-disciplinary training to the fellows in this program and to develop them as the next generation of investigators at cancer epidemiology, prevention and control.